Tres semanas, dos días y un pelirrojo confuso
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Porque las confesiones de amor debían hacerse a los gritos. Oneshot Kyman.
**Hola! Ya se desaparecí por mucho tiempo de este fandom me odian y algunos ni siquiera me conocen... Pero volví con esto y espero que les guste.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Te amo.

Kyle voltea para mirarlo, la replica furiosa que tenia para darle se congela en sus labios; tiene los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro desencajado por la confusión. Y no hace nada más, solo observarlo atónito y callar, callar porque no tiene idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir realmente.

Cartman continua con su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su gesto, desde la confesion, no se ha alterado lo más mínimo. No hay ningún tipo de cámbio en él y eso solo hace a Kyle dudar de lo que escuchó hace apenas segundos, ¿fue una alucinación? ¿O acaso confundió las palabras? ¿De que demonios estaban hablando antes de eso?

Estaban discutiendo acerca de judíos y Hitler.

¿Cartman habría querido decir "te odio" y confundió las palabras?

Eso debe ser, no es capaz de imaginarse a alguien tan antisemita, despiadado e hijo de puta como el culo gordo sintiendo amor hacia nadie, menos hacia él que es judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey. En otras palabras Erick Cartman jamas podría amar a Kyle Broflovsky.

Con eso en mente apura el paso y una vez alcanza a Cartman reanudan su discusión como si nada hubiera pasado.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Está seguro de que Erick Cartman se le confesó.

Esa es a la conclusión que llega luego de partirse la cabeza por dos semanas enteras.

Se deja caer sobre su cama, aturdido, ¿debería decírselo a álguien? No, probablemente piensen que se volvió loco. Traga saliva y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta a la soledad de su habitación, pero la soledad no le responde. Suspira y su suspiro le recuerda a un animal moribundo, es como el chillido de una bestia herida a la que uno le hecha sal en las heridas. Intenta enfocarse en Cartman, en su comportamiento en las últimas semanas y se sorprende al notar que luego de esa confesión nada cambio. Sin embargo, Kyle lo sabe y esta seguro, segurisimo: Erick se le confeso. Entonces, ¿por qué todo sigue igual? ¿Por qué Cartman se conforma con su silencio? ¿Por qué no insiste?

Definitivamente la cabeza de Kyle esta hecha un lío.

-.-.-.-.-

A la tercera semana es consciente de que está furioso.

Cartman ha estado comportándose igual que siempre: las mismas estupideces racistas, los mismos chistes de mierda, los mismos insultos hacia su gente. Incluso lo ha visto susurrarle a Wendy cerca de la salida, ¿Qué no habían terminado para nunca regresar? ¿Acaso Erick no se le había confesado hace apenas tres semanas?

Aprieta los puños con fuerza, quizás no esta siendo disimulado, pero no puede despegar la mirada de ese par. Aunque, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, a estado tan pendiente de los movimientos del estúpido de Cartman que ya no puede vivir en paz: Lo observa de camino al colegio, en clases, en los recreos, durante el almuerzo y a la salida, ¡Hasta tiene que contenerse para no seguirlo hasta el baño por el amor de dios!

Stan y Kenny han demostrado su creciente preocupación, le han insistido tantas veces con saber que es lo que le ocurre que ya ha comenzado a evitarlos.

Lo único que hay en su cabeza es Erick Cartman. Y eso lo hace sentir confundido y furioso, muy furioso.

Se aleja de allí con todo el cuerpo en tensión, ignorando los llamados de Stan y Kenny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Está celoso y enamorado de Erick Cartman. Aunque quizás sea al revés: Está enamorado de Erick Cartman y celoso. Eso es lo que sabe luego de tres semanas y dos días.

Patea su cama con el pie desnudo, se arrepiente cuando llega el dolor.

No sabe que hacer. Quizás suicidarse sea la mejor opción, o tal vez debería matar a Wendy, y después suicidarse. No, Wendy no tiene la culpa de que él sea un idiota que no es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos y hacer algo por ellos.

Ahoga un lamento y cuando alguien golpea su puerta, voltea hacia esta.

— ¿Ky, hombre, estas ahí? —Le llega la voz preocupada de Stanley. El pelirrojo suspira, ya es hora de que empiece a encarar sus problemas.

—Si Stan…pasa.

Cuando su mejor amigo entra lo mira con una expresión extraña, tiene sentido, su habitación esta hecha un desastre y él no debe verse mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —Pregunta Stanley clavando sus ojos celestes y sinceros en él.

—Estoy enamorado de Cartman.

Silencio, Stan se sienta en el revoltijo que ahora es su cama y se sujeta el puente de la nariz, bufa bajito y después volviendo a contemplarlo dice:

—Ya lo sabía.

Kyle parpadea azorado.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—Claro que si, soy tu super mejor amigo, y siempre estuviste obsesionado con el culo gordo…Aunque estas últimas semanas tu obsesión comenzaba a asustarme.

El judío se sonroja ante la idea de haber sido tan evidente, sin embargo sonríe, porque ahora que dijo en voz alta lo que siente de alguna forma esos nudos en su corazón y su cabeza se desenredaron un poquito, solo un poquito.

-.-..-.-.-.

Wendy espera a Cartman en una de las mesas vacías del comedor y le hace señas para que se acerque. Este suspira y suelta un escueto "ahora vuelvo" antes de ir a su encuentro.

Kyle siente retorcijones en el corazón, ¿No es esa la mejor forma de describir los celos? ¿Cómo odiosos retorcijones a un costadito del pecho? Revuelve su almuerzo con su tenedor mientras susurra entre dientes.

Stanley le da un codazo tan fuerte que casi manda a volar su bandeja con comida, Kenny ríe sin ningún tipo de disimulo y Butters intenta no mirar en su dirección, ¿Fue tan obvio como que ya todos lo saben?

— ¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco exagerado? —le susurra Stan. Él intenta no responder con un gruñido, ¿¡Qué no entienden lo molesto que es que el idiota que amas, (aún se le hace una sopa en el cerebro cada vez que piensa en esa palabra), se te declare de una forma completamente despreocupada y luego coqueteé con su ex?

Kenny se lleva su jugo de manzana a los labios y entre risitas da un sorbo.

—Si tanto te molesta deberías decírselo. —Espeta sin borrar su sonrisa llena de sorna. Butters asiente enérgico.

—No es tan fácil como parece.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo él te lo dijo lo hizo parecer muy difícil?

—De hecho…no.

Eso es lo que le ofende un poco. Asiente pensativo, la verdad es que lo ofende profundamente. Las confesiones son momentos de todo o nada, y que el hijo de puta de Cartman lo haya tomado tan a la ligera lo irrita; le dan ganas de llorar y golpearlo…o tal vez solo golpearlo. Kyle se siente frustrado, si el fuera a declararsele a alguien procuraría que todo estuviera perfecto, en el momento y en el lugar oportuno. Una confesión de amor no podía confundirse con una platica banal, tenia que destacar, uno debía gritarla de ser necesario.

Wendy eligió ese preciso momento para inclinarse sobre Cartman y señalarle algo. El corazón de Kyle se lleno de retorcijones, ese fue el pie para que se incorporara y se acercara a ellos hecho una furia.

Nadie se vio venir lo que ocurrió a continuación, ni siquiera Kyle.

— ¡TE AMO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! ¡ASÍ QUE SOLO MÍRAME A MI ESTÚPIDO CULO GORDO!

Cartman parpadeo presa del sobresalto, no se esperaba un grito, esperaba golpes, insultos y hasta que le arrojara una silla, pero no un grito a todo pulmón. Al parecer todo el comedor pensaba lo mismo porque estaban igual de atónitos que él.

Stan se sujeto el punte de la nariz, Kenny rió tan fuerte como pudo y Butters susurro un quedo: "oh cielos". Luego vino el silencio incomodo.

—Eso fue un poco… ¿intenso, llamativo? —Rompió la tensión Wendy levantándose de su asiento. Se veía avergonzada, pero también divertida. Recogió sus útiles de la mesa. —Eso es todo por hoy Cartman, nos vemos—Y se fue. Cartman asintió sin despegar sus ojos de la figura tensa y sonrojada de Kyle. Su gesto asombrado comenzaba a mutar a uno de malicia.

Todo el comedor cuchicheaba y no dejaban de mirarlos, se habían vuelto el centro del mundo.

—Supongo que tu plan para espantar a Wendy, y quedar en ridículo frente a todo el comedor dio resultado. —Comentó Cartman señalando la silla que antes ocupaba la chica, invitándolo a sentarse. Kyle lo hizo en silencio, consciente de lo que acababa de gritar. Erick sonrió con más malicia si cabía, —tranquilo judío, solo estaba ayudándola con algunas cosas de su proyecto. —Kyle comenzaba a desear que le tierra se lo tragara y que un rayo le cayera a Cartman por hijo de puta. — ¿Estabas celoso? —Pregunto el castaño bajando la voz. No respondió nada, bajo la mirada humillado. —Me encanta que estés celoso, Kaheeel. —Continuó Cartman alargando la última silaba. —Me gustó tu confesión, judío, fue muy intensa, aunque pudiste haber incluido flores…le doy un ocho.

El comedor parecía haber vuelto a sus asuntos, después de todo Erick había reducido su tono de voz a susurros difíciles de oír. Eso no menguaba las ganas de ser invisible del judío.

—Eres un idiota Cartman y te odio.

El aludido solo sonrió, con sinceridad y extendió su mano por sobre la mesa, sus dedos apenas rozándole la muñeca.

— ¿Eso significa que estamos saliendo? —Preguntó un poco sonrojado. Kyle hizo que sus dedos se tocaran tímidamente.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Dijo. En respuesta Erick entrelazó sus dedos.

Y Kyle sonrió avergonzado pero satisfecho, esa era la confesión que su amor merecía.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco u.u**

 **Si, quizás la corrección deja mucho que desear pero es lo que hay.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Esto tiene continuación? Nop, dudo que la tenga.**

 **2) ¿Esto cuenta como un regalo atrasado para Pia? Si cuenta como eso :)**

 **3) ¿Continuare Safe and sound? Si lo voy a hacer pero me cuesta, no lo voy a abandonar.**

 **Nada eso los amo (?**

 **Besitos Dinosaurio Volador**


End file.
